Drabbles: Oliver & Percy
by Josephine Stone
Summary: All my drabbles for the pairing Oliver/Percy. Various ratings, etc.
1. Efficient Percy

**Written for:** hphumpdrabbles  
 **Summary:** Percy spent all day preparing for Oliver's return.  
 **Prompt:** Percy  
 **Rated:** R 

* * *

Percy spent all day preparing for Oliver's return.

When he was home alone, he tended to let things fall out of order. It would shock everyone to know that, but when Oliver was gone Percy couldn't bother with certain things. He didn't bother cooking meals and then it seemed like a waste of water to wash just one dish. They'd pile up and then Percy would think about it: what would someone think if they stopped by?

That wouldn't happen, though, and Percy knew it.

No one stopped by to see Percy. Even his mother felt he was fine on his own. If he went too long she'd owl and invite him to dinner, but she never popped by to check how he was doing.

He was Percy. It was a given that he was fine by himself.

So the day Oliver returned, Percy cleaned up all the evidence of his self-pitying ways and restored the image that everyone had of him.

He started in the morning by sending the sheets off to wash themselves while he showered. Slowly he cleaned up every corner of their small two bedroom house as he made his way through it, starting at their bedroom. He'd start the dishes in the morning with his first cup of tea, but it took until the evening for the kitchen to be pristine again.

Oliver stumbled through the Floo and dropped his Quidditch gear by the hearth.

The gear and Oliver were clean. Early on in their relationship, Oliver would show up still covered in sweat and dirt. A part of Percy wished he still did, even though it was something he'd fought to change.

Smiling, Oliver collapsed in the chair closest to the fireplace. His eyes never left Percy's, who leaned in the doorway watching him. They used to fill the silence with all the typical welcome home greetings, but they'd grown past the need for words. Percy could tell from the way Oliver took the chair instead of crossing the room that he was too tired for much activity, so Percy went to him.

Instead of crawling into his lap that Oliver had expected, Percy kneeled in front of him.

'Oh,' Oliver said, clearly surprised. It wasn't that Percy didn't do this often but more that it was rare they had sex right away anymore. They'd kiss, go to bed, and leave it until morning.

Percy trailed his hands up Oliver's thighs and by the time he'd undone Oliver's trousers they were both hard. He quickly took Oliver's familiar prick as far as he could in his mouth and sucked him hard and fast.

It'd been long enough that Oliver would come quickly no matter what so Percy went for quick and efficient. Oliver's hand gripped Percy's hair tightly in a fist and once Percy had finished swallowing all of his come, Oliver pulled Percy up and kissed him until they both had to stop for breath.

'Fuck,' Oliver said. 'I've missed you.'


	2. Not a Dream

**Written for:** hogwarts365  
 **Summary:** Oliver notices that Percy missed the game and comes to question about his absence.  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Prompt:** Charismatic

* * *

Oliver was charismatic in a way that no matter how hard he tried Percy could never be.

That's why Percy was so proud he was chosen for Head Boy. Oliver would have been everyone else's choice, even if he wasn't interested in it.

"Do you need something?" Percy asked when Oliver came and leaned against the side of Percy's desk; it usually meant someone had sent Oliver to talk Percy out of an assigned punishment.

So it surprised Percy when Oliver said, 'You weren't at the game today.'

Pausing his writing, Percy looked up at Oliver.

'And?' Percy asked because there was something clearly missing in Oliver's context.

For the first time that Percy ever remembered seeing, Oliver struggled for words before he finally settled on, 'You just usually do.'

That was true but still: how would Oliver even notice? Shrugging Percy explained, 'It's not required and I'm really a fan of Quidditch.' Honestly, he mostly just went to watch Oliver's arse as he flew and recently he'd decided it was time to quit torturing himself with something he couldn't have.

Oliver looked almost hurt and stood up straight before shaking his head and saying, 'Apparently, not.'

He tried to walk away, but Percy quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. When Oliver looked back at him, Percy quickly dropped his arm.

'Sorry,' Percy said, 'it's just if you needed something . . .' Well, his studying could always wait.

'I had just hoped to see you there.'

Excitement built inside Percy as he tried to figure out what exactly that meant.

'Yeah?' Percy added, lamely, but it must have been the right thing to say because it made Oliver smile. 'I-I hadn't thought anyone would notice.'

'I did.'

'Yeah.'

That time it caused Oliver to laugh and then Percy was sure he'd fallen asleep while studying again because Oliver was leaning towards him looking intent on having their lips meet.

And then, they did!

Oliver's lips were harder than Percy had imagined, yet that might have been because everything was softer in dreams, but that also meant he couldn't have been dreaming. As their tongues met, Percy decided that this was very much real.


End file.
